


In The Face Of Danger

by Blank_Error



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Teen Angst, Time Travel, garycato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Error/pseuds/Blank_Error
Summary: "I've already had a life with you Avocato....it's time you had a life with me" were Gary's last words to his friend.The Team Squad knew they wouldn't be the same without their captain who sacrificed himself for them, staying behind and allowing the time worm to eat them out of danger.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Garycato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. The Captain

Lord Commander was coming closer, the Team Squad didn't have much time.

"I thought he was dead?!" Little Cato screeched, the horror of knowing he could have his father taken away again settling in.

"So that's him? The guy who killed your dad?" Ash asked, already beginning to lift off the ground.

"Guys!" Fox screamed as he pointed fowards, the team was heading straight for a star- slightly smaller than the sun but still sure to burn them to death. 

Avocato shot as many ships as AVA would allow with her gun, trying to focus in the task at hand though his mind kept wondering off to the human who was unusually quiet.

Gary sat in the pilot's seat, dodging anything he could as he was heading straight for the light intentionally. 

"Gary!" Quinn shouted as she began to feel the heat "what are you doing?!" 

"This should be it" Gary mumbled, putting the ship to a stop, ignoring the crew that seemed to stare at him as if he was insane. 

"Gary-" Avocato stood "the ships are getting closer- what are you doing?" He walked over just as everyone did

"There should be a time worm coming sooner or later- we all leave the ship and get swallowed by it" Gary began explaining, his voice calm but strong, almost as if he had been planning this for a long time "like that...Lord Commander will think we either killed ourselves or he killed us as the star will be too bright to let them see the worm" 

The crew was suprised to say the least, they didn't think Gary could have come up with such a plan way less sound so professional explaining it.

"Alright" Avocato nodded, smiling determinedly bringing his hand up "with you to the end"

Gary returned the smile, though it was much softer and fonder to what should've been a determined smile as well. He brought his hand up to clasp Avocato's before pulling him in for a hug. 

The Ventraxian shouldn't have been surprised, the human was one to loved physical contact, but the hug felt different than the others... Gary hugged him much tighter and it didn't feel like a "bro" hug...it felt like a goodbye kind of hug.

"Let's do this Thunder Bandit!" Little Cato joined the hug, unable to read the situation as he just liked seeing his adoptive father and his real dad be friendly with each other.

"Yeah..." Gary replied quietly, finally pulling away and resting his hands on Avocato's shoulders "Let's"

With that Gary walked off towards the airlock, the crew following close behind except for Avocato who was still in a daze, wondering why that embrace felt so good yet so sad.

"Dad" Little Cato tugged on his father's tail "come on" he gestured for him to follow after the others who were all outside already.

"Right...before we all get roasted" Avocato joked, patting his son's back and making his way to the airlock.

There, was Gary still waiting for the rest of the crew  
"AVA is in HUE's body so don't worry, the ship is empty" Gary smiled sadly at the two.

"Okay" Little Cato nodded, ready to put on his helmet and bounce out

"Little Cato..." Gary stopped the kit, getting on one knee "I love you...you know that right?" 

Little Cato stared up at the human in surprise. Avocato was never one much for words so hearing them made the boy feel relieved. Smiling up at Gary shyly, happy to hear those words, he nodded.

"I'm sorry....that you have to experience this again" Gary hugged the child close to his chest, placing a kiss on his head as tears began to form in his eyes.

"What?" Little Cato's ears flicked in confusion at Gary's words. Looking up at the man's teary eyes, Little Cato began to get a bad feeling.

"Alright" Gary smiled yet again, taking the helmet from Little Cato "be good...Will you?" He gave the boy one last kiss on his forehead before placing on his helmet for him.

"Mooncake...take care of him" Gary nodded to his small friend who nudged against his cheek. Gary had spent many nights preparing for today- ever since he "met" with Avocato he began to ramble about it to Mooncake.   
Who would've thought it was finally happening? 

Little Cato stared at Gary as he stood up, walking over to Avocato who was now frowning.

"Gary...what are you plann-" 

Before Avocato could've finished his sentence, Gary silenced him with his lips, wrapping his arms around Avocato's neck as he kissed him.

The kiss didn't last very long, Gary didn't want to make his friend, Avocato, uncomfortable as he had yet no idea of anything.  
Avocato stared at his friend in silence, eyes wide as he tried to process everything

"Gary...you're coming right?" Was all he managed to say, despite already knowing the answer to that.

"A captain goes down with his ship" Gary grinned, his hands on Avocato's cheeks as he pat them lightly before taking his helmet as well and putting it on for him.

"Gary-" 

With that, Gary pushed him and Little Cato off, shutting the windowed airlock as he watched the two bang against it.  
He felt bad for having Little Cato experience losing a father figure again but looking at the scene before him was too familiar... it reminded of when he saw his father die

Except Gary was playing his father role.

"I've already had a life with you Avocato....it's time you had a life with me" Gary smiled lovingly at the two, turning just in time to see Lord Commander come in.

Mooncake dragged Little Cato back, keeping the promise to Gary to not let the kid watch him die. Tears went down the small alien's who was hurting just as bad as the two.

Avocato stared ahead at Gary, his first real friend, who was laughing in the face of danger...


	2. The Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary was an idiot who helped him find his son, sacrificed everything for a stranger and even adopted his child when he was gone. Gary went through hell and back to bring him back to life and now....  
> Now Gary had sacrificed himself for him.  
> For them.
> 
> Gary was gone

There he was, face to face with a gun and mocking death, laughing and teasing it to come and get a piece of him.

Avocato wished he didn't realize so late- 

too late...

He was in love with that idiot.

\--------------------------

Avocato sat in his room, staring blankly at a wall as he recalled the events from weeks ago. The crew was still healing from the death of their captain but Avocato was mourning the death of the one he loved. 

Little Cato was curled close to his father, still asleep as his father ran his hand over his son's head.

"Avocato?" Quinn knocked on the open door with a sad smile "I made breakfast" she placed the tray with two plates of food on the nightstand next to his bed, frowning at Little Cato "how is he?"

"He's..." Avocato took a deep breath and sighed "He's dealing..." 

"I see..." Quinn replied.

Silence started to set in, the two wouldn't look at each other as they let the quiet settle. There was nothing to be said, anything could trigger memories of their stupidly happy captain.

"Well then..." she excused herself after a few minutes, leaving to join the others in the living room. 

\-----------------------------

"Gary!" Avocato screamed, sitting up on the cold grass and looking around. He didn't recognize his surroundings- this wasn't space.

"Dad? Dad!" Avocato turned to the familiar voice of his son, being engulfed in his boy's arms in a blink of an eye. 

The smaller kit cried and Avocato finally pieced it together.

They time travelled just moments before they saw Gary die....  
Gary was gone

Mooncake hummed sadly, nuzzling close to the two as they began to cry together.

Gary was an idiot who helped him find his son, sacrificed everything for a stranger and even adopted his child when he was gone. Gary went through hell and back to bring him back to life and now....  
Now Gary had sacrificed himself for him.  
For them.

\-----------------

"Funny how we went from heroes to criminals" Ash pointed out as she held their new job in hand, a paper with information on what they needed to steal.

"That's not funny Ash" Fox pointed out, earning an eyeroll from the teen

"You know what I meant" she shook her head, walking in their house.

"Guys!" Little Cato greeted, hugging Ash then climbing on Fox, the trio had become much closer after they were transported to the past.  
Little Cato was far too young to go collect jobs from the higher ones so he had no choice but to wait back with the rest of the squad, rambling on about how he could handle it and they should stop looking down on him.

"Hey there- I got us a new job" Ash held up the paper with a grin, waving it at the other's while Fox closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" Avocato stood, walking over to the teen to have a look at the paper with a hum

"We gotta steal a thing from a high class company- they have lots of guards so apparently we'll be joining forces with another group" Fox explained as he walked over, sitting down on the sofa and allowing Little Cato to just hang out on his shoulders.

"I see...then we'd have to come up with a plan with them around" Quinn pointed out 

"Actually..." Ash sat down as well, Avocato following after and sitting in front of the teens "they said that they'd deal with distractions and getaways- all we had to do was steal and they'd back us up" 

"Is that so?" Quinn raised her brows 

"You don't think they'll steal the item from us last minute....do you?" Avocato asked, bringing his hand to his chin

"I hope not" Little Cato perked up "because if they do I'm going to beat them!" He grinned, pretending to punch the air

"Well....I guess all we can do now is prepare for anything- we are pretty good at dealing with things when they don't go to plan" Quinn smiled as she stood up

"Yeah....we can get through it together" Little Cato smiled "as a team....as a team squad" he remembered the conversation he once had with their captain that had died 3 months ago.

Quinn smiled sadly as she was the only one that knew what the boy was referring to, other than HUE who was too busy talking to AVA.

\------------------------

Little Cato wouldn't let go of his father's hand for anything- afraid if he were to let go his father would disappear just like Gary had done last week.

"Avocato?" A voice called, catching the attention of the two Ventraxians "Little Cato?" 

"Quinn!" The smaller one was quick to let go and run towards the human, hugging her and crying with a smile, happy that she was alright.  
Quinn hushed the boy as she hugged him close, looking up and smiling weakly at Avocato who couldn't bear to even force a smile.

"Ash and Fox are with Sheryl....we managed to get a small room to stay in" Quinn said as she picked up Little Cato in her arms "you should come" 

\-------------------------

"Sheryl isn't coming?" Avocato asked as he got in the van 

"Sheryl...she's doing a different mission in England" Quinn replied, sitting in the back of the van 

Everyone knew that Sheryl didn't deal with Gary's death well. After she finally accepted Gary when entering Final Space she had gotten closer to him and actually started loving him like any mother should have.

"You all ready?" A gruff voice asked from behind the wheel. Derek was the one who provided them with the jobs given by his boss who no one but trusted ones could know. 

"Yeah- we're good" Avocato called with a nod, sitting back as the van began to move.

This was nothing new to Avocato, the missions and killing were far too close to bounty hunting and he was used to ordering people around due to his general background. 

The drive was long and boring, the children bickering and trying to start any argument to keep themselves entertained but would get interrupted by Derek barking a "be quiet" whenever they got too annoying for him.

"We're here" Derek opened the doors of the back of the van to allow the others out "the other group will take you back to big boss so don't worry much about how you'll get there" he explained as he walked back into the van "that kid over there will show you to them" 

Avocato's eyes followed Derek's finger, finally noticing the skinny figure under a tree. The boy had his hands in his pockets and his hood up, hiding his face in the shadows, though his hair was visible- a light blond color popping out from the greys he wore.

"Okay..." Avocato nodded as the van drove away, watching the boy gesture for them to follow at a distance to which they obeyed.

"This should be okay" the old teen smiled, removing his hood once they were at the back of the building they were supposed to steal. His back was facing the group as they approached the blond, a small group of other criminals in front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is divided ans mixed in different times uwu
> 
> Hope its not too confusing


	3. The Helmet Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins

Avocato was quick to inspect the gang. It was only 5 people, including the young boy that lead them here.  
Two of those wore old rusty helmets, one of them had drawn a happy face on the helmet while the other was just a normal helmet, probably just to keep their identity, while the others wore the classic thug clothes anyone would see in movies- except for

"Hi!" The boy span around, he wore a grey hoodie and his hair was light blond. His eyes were a dark brown that brought out the freckles on his cheeks "I'm George, nice to meet you guys" 

George seemed to be a happy go lucky kind of guy- a blond human who was happy only reminded the crew of their captain.

"Nice to meet you" Avocato nodded with a cold expression, refusing to let the human bring any old feelings out.   
Avocato had mourned the death of his dear friend...but he still had feeling for Gary- he needed to move on.

"Okay- so we are just going to create a huge distraction while you guys do you" George smiled "I'll be your get away driver so I'll be waiting right over there next to that old navy car" George pointed to the parking lot that was a bit far from where they stood "any questions?"

"Yes" Quinn was the first to step up "the distraction...it won't put us in danger, will it?"

"Gosh- I hope not" George laughed "We're going to fake a robbery while you guys do the robbery- you know...like in the movies" he chuckled.

Quinn hummed in thought and nodded  
"Alright...one more thing" she glanced at Avocato 

"You guys aren't planning to double cross us now...are you?" Avocato lifted a brow in question, glaring at the rest of the group

"No way!" George stepped back, afraid of the look the other gave "we all work for the same big boss- whenever we steal this or distract the guards, we're still getting payed" he explained "and if we did steal it from you guys last minute...we'd still get payed the same amount since that would only mean less money wasted for the Boss" 

"I see" Avocato hummed, turning to his own group to see if anyone disapproved "Well alright then, we'll be counting on you" he gave the human a small smile.

\------------------------------

The mission had began, the other group had started their robbery, taking the chance to actually take some money for themselves. 

"This way" Little Cato whispered as he jumped out of a vent and ran down the corridor with Ash and Fox.   
Their group was currently divided up, the kids were in charge of stealing the ruby while the adults were opening door and defending the control room.

"There it is!" Fox whispered as he saw the ruby floating on a surface, surrounded by red beams.

"Careful, those are part of the security"

"I got this Quinn! I've seen it in movies" Little Cato grinned as he cracked his knuckles and made his way towards the ruby. He skillfully dodged any red beam before taking the ruby in hand with a victorious grin 

"Nice!" Ash grinned, watching Little Cato make his way back "what the-" her attention was taken by a shadow passing by and hiding behind a nearby vending machine, then there was a silent click of a gun "Little Cato-"

Before there was a gunshot there was a loud thud. Little Cato quickly ran to the other's side, glaring at the two men that only he could see in the dark.

"You guys! I thought you were supposed to back us up!" Little Cato barked at the two helmet men.

Avocato and Quinn exchanged worried looks at those words and agreed to go join them as they had no use for the control room.

The man with the happy face drawn on his helmet stood next to his knocked out friend who had tried to shoot Little Cato, reaching down to start dragging him away. 

"Answer us!" Fox pointed the gun at the guy who completely ignored them as he threw his friend in a nearby trash.  
As the guy slapped his hands clean, something suddenly hit him in the back and pinned him against the wall

"Dad!" Little Cato cheered as Avocato pinned the guy down. Quinn ran up to them, quickly scanning for any injuries before smiling in relief as she found none.

"You have some nerve to try trick us" Avocato growled, watching the short man squirm under his grip.

"Ow what the hell man!" The guy with the happy face helmet complained, trying to break free "you got it wrong-"

"Do I?" Avocato tightened his grip, the grace of bones would be heard by the others if it weren't for the man's groans

"YeahA you do dishing!" The guy shouted, becoming angry "that guy that I knocked out was the traitor! I was sent to keep a close eye on your group and make sure no one tries kill you!" He explained through his small groans

"Why should we believe you?" Avocato glared at the other while the rest of the group joined 

"The contract! I have a voicemail of the contract!" The guy answered quickly 

"Whats that noise?!" A voice called before the lights in the ruby room turned on 

"Damn it-" Avocato cursed, quickly throwing the guy over his shoulder and running out with the rest of the crew

"If you don't let me go I'm going to make as much noise as I possibly can- and trust me...its a lot" the helmet guy threatened, smashing his fists against Avocato's back "also- stop touching my butt!" 

Avocato rolled his eyes, running into the parking lot and looking around 

"Over here!" George called the group over to the car, watching Avocato throw the guy in the trunk before slamming it close and entering the car "whats up with that?"

"A traitor- most likely" was Avocato's reply as he got in the middle seats while the children got in the back seats.  
It was a 3 row kind of car, Quinn sat in the front with George shooting out the window, Avocato in the middle shooting out the other and the children at the back trying to wrap the ruby properly.

The guy with the helmet, however, wasn't having such a smooth ride. He yelped at any gunshot that hit the trunk and managed to almost hit him before one of the gunshots finally hit the keyhole, opening the trunk.

"This shit is gonna hurt so bad" he complained but he knew if he stayed he'd either get shot by the guards chasing them or get crushed by the other's hands- so he balanced ontop of the car and jumped out, rolling out to not get run over as he groaned in pain from the scratches and burns the fall created.

\-------------------

"A-are you sure you don't us to take care of it?" George asked the crew with worry as Avocato made his way around to the trunk.

"It's alright- we can take care of...aaaand...he's gone" Avocato grumbled as he looked at the open trunk

"What?! How?" George ran around to look inside as well

"Seems they somehow shot the trunk open" Avocato replied, not minding the closeness of the other.  
During the car ride, George and the crew seemed to get along and they seemed to like him- he was genuinely a good man who surprisingly didn't enjoy jokes unlike Gary. 

"Really? Wasn't he tied up though?" George asked the crew who seemed to look at each other before turning to Avocato 

"Uuuuh....we didn't tie him up did we?" Avocato scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean the blond human guy wasnt Gary?? HAKWNALAL SORRY


	4. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This chapter may be offensive to some and has death))

Everything was reported to their boss who claimed that the traitor had been taken care of

"Turns out he was telling the truth" Avocato sighed as he handed Quinn his phone so she could get a look at the email

"So he was really defending us? Oh...poor guy" she read the message before giving it back with a guilty look "you nearly killed him"

"Yeah well...not my fault" Avocato tried to shift the blame despite knowing fully well he was going to kill the innocent man. Their conversation was interrupted when Avocato suddenly got a hologram message from Derek.

"Gather the others" he turned to Quinn with a nod, walking to the living room and setting the phone in the middle.

Quinn was quick to return with the others, everyone sitting down quietly as they knew this was most likely important. Once Avocato noticed everyone in place, he pressed play

"Hello" the hologram started, revealing Derek "the big boss has invited you all to an important meeting, he says there is still a lesson to be learned" he read off the paper before turning back to the camera "the big boss will be present so its a great opportunity to know who you all work for" he nodded "thats it really, meet us at the location sent" with that, the message switched off, allowing the team to process it.

"We're going to meet boss?! Isn't that a big deal?" Little Cato asked, knowing that only those who were trusted or in big trouble would get to meet him

"Yeah...it is" Ash mumbled with worry that they had done something wrong.

"He said a 'lesson to be learned' that doesn't sound too good..." Fox bit his nails with worry

"I must agree...what do youthink, Avocato?" Quinn asked the other

Avocato briefly wondered what Gary would do at a moment like this, sighing as he scratched his head in thought.

"We have gone through Final Space and back together..." Avocato began, walking over to his phone before turning to everyone "I think we can handle a tiny angry human" he smiled at everyone 

"Then- its decided" Quinn smiled, clapping her hands together "We're going"

"Yeah- won't be the first time we deal with a power hungry guy" Little Cato grinned, standing along with the others

\-------------

It was finally time for the meeting, the other group as well as some people the team has never met were there.

"Hey" Derek greeted them, standing close to them as he waited for thedoors to the meeting room to open

"Hey" Avocato greeted in the same way, not believing that this amount of people were in trouble but also knowing that it was impossible for so many to be trusted.

He took another moment to look around the place. It was an abandoned house with broken windows and dusty floors on an empty neighbourhood that was known for its crimes. Everyone awaited in front of a wooden door, no one daring to peek inside through the gaps between the wood.  
While looking around, Avocato caught a glimpse of a familiar helmet walking around, excusing himself to go follow the man.

"Excuse me" he tapped the man on the shoulder

"Ah!" The other turned with a yelp "you..." he growled.   
The guy had his black leather jacket tied around his waist, revealing the many scratches from jumping out the car as well as the bruises on his wrists caused by Avocato.

"Look..." Avocato cringed at the damage he had done to someone who was on their side "Im sorry about the whole....you know-" he scratched his neck awkwardly "its just-"

"Its fine" the man interrupted, his voice mumbled by the helmet "you were protecting the kids, right? I respect that" the other shrugged "just make sure to freaking listen to others next time" he pointed to Avocato's chest angrily "got it, kitty cat?"

"Hey! I'm not a-" Avocato stopped when the door clicked open, everyone growing equally quiet. He allowed the other to wonder off as he went to meet with his own group.

"Hi" George whispered quietly as he stood next to the other's in the group, Avocato only nodded with a smile in reply as he entered the room.

The room was empty and dark, each and everyone against the walls forming a circle as a single man stood in the middle.   
The man was bald and big, a natural angry face as he smoked on his big cigar and wiped his suit with his huge gloved hands.

"Alright" he started off strong once everyone had settled, turning to look at everyone before he faced fowards once again.  
Everyone stood tall, including George despite him being the most wimpy one from his group. 

"Before we begin...any masks, helmets- anything covering your faces...OFF!" The man shouted the last word, making everyone scramble except for the helmet man Avocato apologized to, the man slowly removed his helmet with the smiley face on, holding it under his arm. 

Avocato tried to get aglimpse of his face but it was hard with everyone around, shuffling into place after the big boss had raised his voice. 

"Good" the man nodded once everyone had calmed down, beginning to walk around the room "George, here" he stopped, facing the freckled blond as he pointed to the spot in front of him as if he were some type of dog. 

"Yes sir" George squeaked, nervously making his way there. He stood there awkwardly and unsure of what was to come.

"Now...George..." the man turned his back to the other, gesturing to Derek. Derek nodded and turned on a hologram "is this you?" The boss asked.

Before everyone's eyes was a picture of George kissing another man, their arms around each other in an embrace.

"Y-yes sir...but I can-" 

George was cut off by his own pained screams as he was shot in the leg

"You know what happens to faggots like you... don't you, George?" The boss stepped closer slowly to the young man who had collapsed to the floor

"P-please!" George cried "I can explain!" He begged, his trembling hand up in defense 

"George...George...George..." Boss clicked his tongue as he stepped on the boy's wounded leg, watching him scream in pain and trying to get away.

Avocato pulled his kid behind him slightly, trying to cover the scene before them from the kids with his back, the lesson their boss wanted to teach finally clear.

"Well?!" The man shouted "what do we do to fans like George?!" He asked everyone

"Kill them!" Derek shouted

"End them!"  
"Kill them!" 

The others seemed to join in, the room full of people who seemed to cgant for the other's death. George's group as well the Team Squad didn't join in, some strangers remained quiet as well including the helmet guy.

George begs were drowned out by the chanting. He tried to scram away before there was a loud gunshot, forcing him to a stop. 

Avocato did everything for his ears not to lower when George was shot in the head in front of everyone, his corpse laying there in display for everyone to see.

"I hope I have made myself clear today, folks" the man put his gun away, walking away.   
Everyone moved out of the way for the man so he could get past before he stopped right in front of the door, where it happened to be right next to the Team Squad. 

"Goodspeed!" The man barked "drive me home" he ordered

The crew flinched at the familiar name, turning as someone stepped up.

"It's Gary for fucks sake" the man with the smiley face helmet under his arm stepped up. He had a big bruise on his forehead as he stood before the boss. Everyone whispered among themselves as the blond had talked back to the boss, ready to see someone else die.

"I was wondering why you were wearing that helmet- you look like shit!" The boss laughed, he didn't seem offended at all

"Yeah well- feel pretty shitty as well" the other yawned in reply, glancing at the corpse in the middle of the room.

There he was, before the Team Squad himself, was a younger version of their captain, Gary Goodspeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP George


	5. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boss invites the team squad for a drink

"You lot!" The Boss turned to the Team Squad as he placed his arm around Gary "come along now" he ordered, slapping the blond's back as he made his way outside.

The crew was still processing the fact that their captain was standing there, if it wasn't for him snapping his fingers and gesturing them to follow they would most likely still be in a daze.

"It's freezing" Gary complained as he stepped outside, removing his leather jacket he stole not long ago from his waist and zipping it on.

"Come on, hurry!" The boss threw Gary the keys, laughing as the blond rolled his eyes and opened the doors of the very big and expensive car for him.

Gary opened the back door for the others as well, glaring at Avocato as he went in last before he closed the door and entered the car as well.

"Gary- Let's make a stop before you take us all home, hm?" The boss suggested as Gary turned on the car without putting on the seat belt.

"Yeah sure thing Billy" Gary groaned as the car started to beep, telling him to put on the seat belt "you know I woke up today and I though 'hey! I wanna be a taxi driver!'" Gary faked a happy voice as he finally put on the belt. 

"Isn't this guy the best?" The boss laughed loudly as he slapped his lap in amusement "all he can do is complain, love it!" 

"Right, Boss...where to?" Gary began driving, adjusting the mirror so he could see the others in the back properly 

"Let's stop by the good old Jonathan's, ey?" The man leaned back in his seat, tossing his cigar out the window once he blew out the smoke and Gary began to cough

"Got it" Gary nodded, turning in the roundabout and stopping at a red light

"What are you doing, son? Drive" Billy lifted his eyebrow 

"There's kids in the car" Gary replied with a bored sigh "also I'm not your son"

"So what? You're a kid too, drive" the boss sounded angry from the car being still, making the crew that sat in the back tense up and Gary doing as told

"Dont do this- its illegal" Gary glanced back at the kids before laughing along with the boss at the irony since they were all criminals.

Little Cato couldn't help but giggle quietly at that, Gary's laughter had always been contagious.

"Kid's got humour" the boss pointed out as he looked back at the small ventraxian 

"Pretty dope hairdo as well" Gary grinned as he parked the car end first.

Avocato couldn't tear his gaze away from the younger Gary, every memory of the man coming back in a flood as he listened to his voice.

"Dad, come on" Little Cato whispered, knowing well what was going on with his dad.

"Right" Avocato nodded, exiting the car with his son and giving Gary a nod of gratitude for holding the door.

Gary only huffed as he looked away the same way a child would when they were upset with you, Avocato was glad to know that at least this Gary was similar to his Gary.

They all entered the place, it seemed to be a popular bar among the people in the area. The place had many bright lights and seemed to be quite noisy, making Little Cato and Avocato cringe

"You two good?" Gary whispered, his expression not changing for a moment "heard you cats have good listening skills" 

"We're good" Avocato glanced at his kid with worry who nodded as well

"Hey handsome" an alien girl cooed taking Gary's attention as she took his hand "why dont you come have some fun?"

"Yeah come on!" A human girl hugged Avocato's arm "I've always wanted a beast in bed" she winked

"No thanks- don't want to waste my money on you pigs" Gary smacked the alien's hand away before shooing the other away, watching the girls bad mouth him as they walked away.

"Hookers are the worst to get involved with, all they want is money just like the rest of us- problem is...they'll sell you out easily" Gary warned the older Ventraxian as he followed the boss to the bar table

"William" the boss told the bartender who seemed to widen his eyes and nod quickly.

"You may enter sir" the bartender nodded as he wrote his name down, allowing him to walk behind the bar into the back.

Avocato followed, making a mental note that his boss' name was William, glancing back when Gary had stopped to fill up his flask that he hid on the inside of his jacket.

One of the waiters opened a door for William, revealing a secret room. The room was dimmed lit and had quieter music on, the walls were thick and drowned any noise from the outside, perfect for the two Ventraxians who sighed in relief.

"Come, come, sit" the boss, William, gestured for everyone to join him at the round table with a grin "order anything you'd like" he grinned, reaching for the tablet in the middle and ordering drinks before he slid the device across to Avocato.

The Ventraxian wasn't sure if it was rude to refuse or to do as told so instead he just ordered a beer before he handed the device to Quinn who did the same.

The waiter was quick to come with all the orders, beads of sweat going down his forehead as he bowed and ran out to give the boss privacy.

"Here" the boss pushed the bottle of Vodka towards Gary

"Ah gee Will, you didn't have to" Gary took the bottle anyway, throwing his feet on the table as he took a swing

Quinn watched Gary drink, wondering if Gary would be driving drunk later on.

"Now...Im sure you all are wondering why you're here" William sat back in his chair "Gary told me things...Great things about you lot"

Gary nearly choked on his drink, sitting back properly as he looked at their boss  
"I literally said they wanted to kill me" he said in disbelief 

"Which is good" William laughed as the other eye rolled away "for real though, I hired Gary to keep an eye on you guys after there was a threat from one of my  
...'pals'" he continued as he gestured Gary to pour himself a drink.

Gary took the bottle of wine William had picked and poured it for him, allowing him to take a sip before continuing 

"He told me you were quite skillful, spoke very highly of you" the boss continued "now...Gary here isn't very hard to impress but I trust his judgement" he laughed as the other sulked on his bottle "so I decided to hire you guys personally as well, you won't need Derek or anybody else to gather missions for you cuz I'll give you them myself. The pay will be much higher but missions much riskier, what do you say?" 

The crew sat there in silence, rather than being in trouble it seems that they were entering the trust circle of their boss. 

"Do you need an imitate answer?" Avocato asked, wanting to take time to discuss it properly in private

"I don't like to wait" William waved his empty glass, signaling Gary to fill it up again.

Avocato nodded with a sigh while Gary filled the cup back up for William in silence 

"Its a hard decision...I do not wish the children to be in too much danger" Avocato hummed, crossing his arms in thought

"I think we can handle it" Ash said with confidence 

"Agree" Fox nodded with a smile

"Yeah we totts got this" Little Cato grinned 

"Confidence is the food of the wise man, but the liquor of the fool" Gary butted in taking a big swing of his bottle, his cheeks a rosy pink

The kids blinked in confusion, unsure of what Gary meant 

"Right..." Quinn eyed the blond with worry before turning to the kids "I think they can handle it" she smiled, recalling the hardships they've been through. 

William turned to Avocato, waiting for the last approval, watching as he seemed to be in deep thought 

"Sounds like a pretty good deal" Avocato smiled "if you'll allow us, we're in" 

"Then it's decided" William gave an airy laugh as he chugged the rest of his drink, asking for more drinks for the squad that they politely refused while Gary took his time to drink his own Vodka bottle so he'd avoid drinking more.

\-----------------------

"You...what you call yourselves again?" William chuckled as he sat in the car 

"The team squad!" Little Cato answered quickly, hoping for the impossibility of Gary remembering a life he still didn't have.

"What kind of name is that?" Gary sat in the car as well, throwing the empty bottle out the window as he turned on the car "has nice ring to it though" he chuckled as he began to drive, stopping only to look back and check if the kids were wearing seat belts.

"Take me homes first, will you?" the boss slurred "You can sleep over after"

"Really? Wouldn't it best first get these guys home then we go together? Less tri-"

"I said I go first alright?!" William raised his voice.

Gary and the kids flinched, everyone with wide eyes as William had not gotten angry with Gary once the whole night. 

"Sure thing boss" Gary turned back to pay attention to the front and turned on the radio. He knew how aggressive his boss got when drunk.

"Put on...put on that song- you know the one" the man slurred, waving his hand in front of Gary who seemed to be collecting his patience

"Kid!" Gary called to Little Cato, pushing William's hand away slowly so he could see the road "that bag over there with the CDs- give me the only blue one" 

Little Cato smiled, happy to do as told. He quickly dug into the bag and pulled out the blue CD handing it to Gary.

"Cheers kiddo" Gary glanced back with a lazy smile, taking the CD and putting it on. He typed down a number before a piano started playing, William sitting back with a content smile as he hummed along.

"When you attend a funeral  
It is sad to think that sooner o'  
Later those you love will do the same for you" William sang along to the calm tune, gesturing Gary to accelerate.   
Gary did as told, remaining quiet as William sang along to the song, no one daring to interrupt the man's drunk singing after the outburst with Gary. They all knew that they had just gotten on his good side and if they wanted to stay there they needed to follow Gary's example and be quiet.

"For if the bomb that drops on you  
Gets your friends and neighbors too..." William turned to Gary and Gary only rolled his eyes, knowing what he wanted

"There'll be nobody left behind to grieve" Gary mumbled the lyrics while William laughed, cheering as the chorus began

"And we will all go together when we go- come on!" William sang along, telling Gary to sing louder. The blond sighed and sang along as well

"What a comforting fact that is to know  
Universal bereavement  
An inspiring achievement  
Yes, we all will go together when we go" the two drunks sang the song with joy despite the dark lyrics behind the cheerful melody.

"We will all go together when we go  
All suffuse with an incandescent glow  
No one will have the endurance  
To collect on his insurance" Gary sang along with a big grin, he wasn't as drunk as William but still tipsy.

Avocato's ears stood tall as he listened to Gary's drunk singing and laughter, he didn't know how much he had missed the sound until now. Had they not been in the car with a drunk driver and fearing for their lives, Avocato wpuld have been sure to cry from the sound.

"Lloyd's of London will be loaded when they go" William laughed, coughing at the end due to his black lungs. He turned the music down as the lyrics seemed to remind him of something.

"Right..." he cleared his throat "I just wanted to apologize for how we met today... you know with the whole shooting that fag dead thing" the man chuckled as if what he had done was a good thing "If any of your pretty girls back there like girls- just know I'm alright with it...that shit's pretty hot" he laughed loudly.  
While William seemed to find it funny, everyone else cringed 

"Are you saying lesbians are okay for your pleasure?" Ash asked with a bitter tone, causing the man to stop laughing and Gary's eyes widen "they aren't for your entertainment" 

Heavy silence fell upon the car, a low growl escaping the boss as he slowly turned around. Before anything could have been done, Gary sped up around the roundabout, going in circles and doing tricks with the car.

Gary kept doing tricks until William began to laugh from the terrified looks the others were giving, afraid they were to crash any minute. 

"We're here, boss" Gary sighed in relief, stopping in front of a big house with tall gates in front, glancing back at the others to see if they were alright.

"Alright" the man gave an airy laugh, already lighting up his cigar as soon as he stepped out "take 'em home" he waved Gary off, waddling back to his mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't drink and drive


	6. The Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eh...Don't thank me too much" Gary shrugged, placing his arm on the open window as he smirked at Avocato "luckily, we won't see eachother again"

Everyone remained quiet as they watched their boss walk back into his house, the big gates opening slightly before closing automatically. 

"Pink head" Gary started the car, glancing back at Ash through the mirror

"It's Ash" she corrected, her tone was between sweet and salty as she wanted to be angry with Gary for not doing anything but also she couldn't because it was Gary

"Right...Ash.." Gary started driving away from the house slowly "what you did there? Mad respect" he gave her a smile as he lifted his first, stopping the car before entering the streets. Ash smiled shyly, giving Gary a fist bump

"But don't do that again" Gary warned "dude is super aggressive when he's drunk- no mercy kind of aggressive" he turned back to the road, beginning to drive away "now...where do you guys live?" 

Avocato sat back, watching Gary drive slower than when he was with his boss, Little Cato and Ash had fallen asleep as for everyone else remained quiet.

"So...now that we're practically working together..." Avocato began, his voice quiet as to not wake the two "any tips for us newbies?" 

"Other than to not jump to conclusions?" Gary glanced back at Avocato, he was still mad that the other nearly broke his wrists and that he had to jump out of a car into a driveway as to not get shot.   
Avocato sighed as his ears lowered, deciding that it would be best to remain quiet for now afterall. He wanted to talk to Gary but....this wasn't the Gary he knew....this wasn't the Gary that knew him

"Dont accept missions to castels ot palaces- museums are alright but you know...Best to avoid" Gary finally answered his question, eyes fixed to the road. 

"Why's that?" Avocato's ears perked up, happy that Gary answered and was involving in the conversation properly

"Usually...castels and palaces are super up high" Gary explained "they won't allow you to go to the mission with a spaceship or anything so you'll have to enter as a visitor just like everyone else..." he continued, turning down the road near their house "which means you'll have to climb all stairs, just like everyone else. Plus, if you're found while you're still in the place? You're a goner- bye bye, you know?" 

"Oh..." Quinn hummed to herself, sharing a worried look with Avocato

"I take it that you... experienced this yourself?" Avocato asked 

"Oh boy" Gary groaned at the memory "I went to the palace- you know the one with the thingies things at the top... Too many stairs, you don't get payed enough for that" Gary chuckled "not to mention they all got arrested- if I wasn't busy stealing money from the ticket machines then I'd be caught too" 

They all shared a laugh, though Quinn seemed to be giving a more worried laugh than genuine one.

"And we're here" Gary parked the car, leaving the car to open the door for them 

"Thank you" Quinn smiled at Gary as she exited the car with Little Cato in her arms, Fox following with Ash in his. Gary nodded in reply, letting go of the door as Avocato left the car and going back inside 

"Thanks...for the advice as well" Avocato closed the door, walking over to Gary's window to look at him

"Eh...Don't thank me too much" Gary shrugged, placing his arm on the open window as he smirked at Avocato "luckily, we won't see eachother again" 

\------------------------------

It was cold, big puddles of rain here and there that took the attention of the youngest. The others shivered in the cold while one seemed to be smiling in amusement at the other 

"So...won't see eachother again, hm?" Avocato stared ahead at the building where their next mission was located

"Shut up" Gary groaned, hiding further in the only thing keeping him warm, his black leather coat. 

Avocato had long noticed this Gary seemed to prefer big and baggy clothes, he saw how he liked to wear huge jeans and the leather jacket was far too big for him...  
So, he was quite surprised to see that Gary was wearing pants thats seemed to actually fit him- only problem was...they fit far too well

"So what's with the getup?" Quinn asked the question on Avocato's mind, looking at Gary's pants "You're all in leather"

It was true. Gary was wearing black combat boots that made him only slightly taller, his black leather jacket and of course...black leather pants

"Not all leather" Gary hugged himself in the cold "I'm wearing a crappy shirt underneath" his teeth chattered. 

Avocato wanted to focus on the mission though with Gary here already stealing his attention and now his butt was calling his attention as well in those shining pants, he was sure to get distracted.

"Come on- it's cold" Gary kicked down the door to the club, entering.

"So what's the plan?" Quinn whispered to Gary 

"Plan? Don't ask me! I'm your getaway driver, all I do is get you guys away" Gary unzipped his leather jacket and hanged it up to reveal a see through shirt.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, Avocato feeling himself blush from under his fur as he looked at Gary's figure.   
Unlike their Gary, this Gary was much thinner and less built which brought more attention to his feminine hips.

"Ooh boy" Avocato shuddered as Gary turned to them with a bored expression

"What? I'm dressed as a prostitute- Like this I get free shit" he grinned "now, you guys go work while I go have some drinks and reject literally everyone that comes up to me" he walked past them with a snicker 

Avocato's eyes followed Gary, the thin hips that swayed were calling attention to the Ventraxian who seemed mesmerised by the shining glutes.

"Less butt staring- lets go" Quinn sighed, snapping Avocato out of his daze

"Right! Right....why are we here again?" Avocato followed 

"We gotta kill the guy...you know..." Quinn whispered

"Right..." Avocato recalled their talk in the morning, though he had mostly been distracted by Gary's ass in those tight pants during the small meeting among them "who?"

"That guy" Ash whispered as she gestured to a man who was handing women money

"Him? Oh yeah.. yeah yeah- I rememebr" Avocato nodded, keeping the man under his gaze before a blond head passed by his field of vision- his eyes quickly following after.

Yep...this was gonna be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of Avocato struggling uwu


	7. The Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission has began

Everything was going great so far. The team had managed to lure the man into the back

"Target is in position" Little Cato whispered into the device, eyeing Fox from the other side who nodded and gave Avocato the sign.

Avocato took a deep breath, he was on the ceiling poiting the rifle at the man's head as he poured himself a drink in the empty back room of the club. 

"Long time no see!" Another man walked in, stealing Avocato's chance to shoot the man.

Avocato cursed under his breath as he watched the two begin a conversation. They needed to shoot him without anyone being present since the place was roaming with underground thugs who were enemies to William.

"Hey you two!" a familiar voice shouted, taking the men's attention. 

Gary stood there with his arms crossed, he popped out his hip in a sassy manner as he eyed the two.

"Me and a client are gonna have a little fun in here so piss off" he shooed the man that was interrupting the mission away, ignoring the curses and name calling as he pushed him out "not you" he pointed to the target with a cheeky grin.

The target tensed as Gary walked closer, leaning over the old dusty balcony to grab a drink, Avocato watching with great interest through the zoomed in lenses of the gun. 

"Are you a man or a woman?" The target asked, checking Gary out 

"Im obviously a man, dipshit" Gary slammed the drink on the counter, offended by the question "now drink up- you're my client for tonight" 

The target didn't seem to be against it, taking the drink Gary poured for him without hesitation.   
Avocato watched the scene before him, not understanding what Gary was up to. Didn't he say he would reject everyone? So why was he now getting a 'client'?

As the man drank his drink, Avocato tensed when blue eyes looked directly at his rifle, making eye contact with him. He watched Gary look up at the ceiling before winking at him and stepping away from the target

"Im just gonna prep- whatever that means" he snickered.

Avocato, who was still blushing madly over a simple wink, caught on quickly and shot the man once Gary had stepped back. 

He froze when there was a loud gunshot. He had forgotten to put on the silencer on.

"Avocato!" Quinn got up from her position, walking over to Gary 

"Sorry!" He jumped down with a guilty look, he was so concentrated on Gary that he had completely forgotten about the most important step.

Little Cato, Ash and Fox ran up to them, about to try have a go at Avocato before they heard footsteps running towards them.   
A group of thugs had entered the room, eyeing the group before pulling out their guns.  
"Nobody move!" One barked "or we'll shoot!"

"Please don't shoot me!" Gary screamed like a girl "I just work here!" He faked crying, peeking through his hands to see if they showed any signs of mercy.   
The room was quiet, no guns were put down.

"What? No reaction? For real?" Gary placed his hands on his hips offended

The team slowly got ready for what was to come, Avocato slowly nudging Gary behind him to protect him

"I said don't move!" The man shouted again 

The room grew thick in silence, the only sound being the muffled music from the other room, the tension setting in. Then, in a blink of an eye, they began shooting, the squad instantly running for cover. 

Little Cato and Fox were behind a tipped over table, Ash and Quinn behind a pillar while Avocato and Gary were behind the counter.   
They exchanged shots, Gary being the only one that wasn't shooting as he was too busy drinking.

"Quinn! Look!" Ash pointed to car keys that Gary must have dropped.

"You think you can use your powers to get it?" Quinn asked, peeking out to shoot some men before turning back to Ash

"I'll try" Ash took a deep breath, raising her hands slightly as the soft glow of her powers shone. Her eyes turned black as the keys inched closer slowly until they were at her feet "I did it!" She smiled as she held up the keys, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Alright-" Quinn nodded, glancing at Avocato and pulling out a smoke bomb.

Avocato nodded, strapping the rifle on his back before grabbing Gary by the waist and pulling out another gun from his pocket.  
Quinn waited until everyone looked ready to run before she threw the bomb, the whole place turning into a cloud of smoke as they ran out.

As they ran out, there were people screaming at the gunshots, hiding for cover, while others were too drunk to understand what was going on.

"Which one is it?!" Quinn shouted as she headed outside with everyone else

"That one!" Gary pointed once he was set down on the floor. 

They all headed for said car, a cute green van that no one would ever suspect that was being driven by criminals. 

"Augh-" Avocato fell as someone pounced on his back, turning around on the floor to try fight them off.

"Dad!" Little Cato shouted, the whole squad stopping in worry as the alien pulled out a knife to try stab the Ventraxian. 

Gary looked around, noticing the rest of mob came closer. The wisest thing would be run away and leave them all behind or at least the other cat man behind, but Gary quite liked the kids 

"Go! Go! Go!" Gary waved at them to go to the car as he ran towards Avocato. There was hesitation before Quinn nodded and pushed the kids into the car, driving away from the mob.

Gary kicked the man off Avocato with his combat boots, grinning as he charged towards him with the knife. He quickly dodged the attack, grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind him so he'd drop the knife. Once it had been dropped, he quickly stepped on it and moved it away as he let go of the man, reaching down and stabbing his leg.

"Thats how you do i-" Gary was interrupted by a gunshot, turning to look back at a man right behind him that Avocato shot "I could've handled that" Gary walked over to Avocato, reaching out to him

"Usually you say thank you" Avocato took Gary's hand and stood up

The two didn't have much time for more banter, both running away from the group that inched closer

"What now?!" Avocato turned back to shoot some before he continued running after Gary who was surprisingly fast.

"We borrow a car!" Gary stopped as he pointed at a nice and obviously expensive car, taking Avocato's wrist and dragging him towards it.

Inside the car was a man who was ready to drive off, Avocato remained quiet as Gary knocked on the window and the man rolled it down

"Wh-" 

Just like that Gary punched the man and opened the door from the inside, pulling him out and sitting in the driver's seat

"What are you doing standing there?!" Gary shouted to which Avocato quickly got out of his daze and ran around to get in through the other side.

"Dude!" Avocato had barely gotten in and Gary was already driving off "what the hell?!" He shouted, reaching out to the open door and closing it, beginning a chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary leaning over the table and Avo just checking is butt out tho👌


	8. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This chapter may be a bit inappropriate))
> 
> The chase has began

"Fucking twist my nipples rough" Gary cursed, taking a sharp turn.   
The mob was gaining on them, shooting wildly at the car they has stolen.

"Shit-" Avocato grit his teeth as he tried to pull the seat belt on. Gary's driving was rash and it was clear he just acted rather than think first- a typical Gary thing. 

"Dude! Do something about those guys!" Gary shouted, taking a another sharp turn to try misdirection the others which caused Avocato to smash his face on the window

"The hell do you want me to do?!" Avocato shouted back, his claws digging into the car's very expensive seats

"Ah- you know what? You drive!" Gary grabbed Avocato and pulled him by his shirt, forcing him to swap places

"You can't be serious?!" Avocato shrieked, noticing how fast they were going and how Gary was just casually changing seats

"Oh! I'm super omega serious, kitty cat!" Gary managed to change seats, digging his hand in Avocato's belt and pulling out his gun.

Avocato quickly scrambled into the seat, trying to stop the swerving car from crashing by grabbing the wheel. He took occasional glances at Gary who was checking if the gun was good to shoot

"Here-" Avocato pulled out the pouch attached to his belt and threw it on Gary, trying to keep his eyes on the road "they're mini bomb bullets- don't miss" 

Taking the offered bullets, Gary couldn't help but grin and nod, opening the top window with a press of a button as he loaded the gun.

"They want to play by the streets?" Gary held onto the seat as he tried to stand up "baby, I was raised by the streets" he finally popped his head out the window and began to shoot, missing on purpose only a few times to try force the cars against each other.

Avocato quickly removed one of his hands from the wheel and snaked his arm around Gary's leg to support him and stop him from falling, his hand gripping tight onto Gary's leathered ass as he kept his eyes on the road.

It was hard to believe but if anyone heard, it would've sounded as if Gary was a child in a playground. His laughter pierced through the booming sounds of the explosions.

Avocato could listen to his maniac laughter all day.

"Shit!" Avocato removed his arm from Gary to quickly change gears before grabbing his leg again as he went in a full circle in the roundabout. 

Gary squeaked in surprise as he felt Avocato's claws rip his trousers and sink into his flesh but his worries were on shooting the car that was getting awfully too close.   
Poiting the gun, Gary promised himself he wouldn't miss but

"Fucking- Fuck!" He crouched down back in the car "you don't have any more of these?" 

"You used them all up?!" Avocato's eyes widened in disbelief

"No need to be angry" Gary sighed, rolling his eyes as he threw the gun in the back of the car and sat on Avocato's lap before he could say anything else

"W-what are you-" 

"You're going too slow" Gary interrupted the other's stammering, stepping on the Ventraxian's foot to make the car go faster

"Bitch!" Avocato hissed as he removed his foot quickly, glaring daggers at Gary's back of the head.

"Here- let daddy show you how its done" Gary drummed his fingers on the wheel with a daring grin. He slowed down the car and allowed the other car to come closer.

Avocato felt himself blush at the youngest choice of wording, this whole situation was becoming dangerous for him.   
"Ermm...Gary?" Avocato called with uncertainty "can I change seat-"

There was no time for him to finish as Gary suddenly changed gears and started driving backwards, a cocky grin on his face as he shifted gears again and started speeding down another road, completely misdirectioning the others.

The road was bumpy and they were most definitely driving the opposite way as some cars began driving towards them, forcing Gary to dodge.

Sadly, the others were catching up. Since the cars were forced to dodge Gary, their path was mostly clear.

Avocato took a deep breath, his worries were off somewhere else.

Gary, was sitting on his lap in leather pants...and the road was bumpy which only forced the smaller one to stimulate Avocato's private regions.

It was as if the universe decided to bless and curse Avocato at the same time at that very moment.

Worst of all, Gary wouldn't sit still either. He'd bounce in excitement or squirm since he needed to change gears often. 

Gary started driving down a closed down road. The road having being closed as the moveable bridge had gotten stuck in place, the other side remaining closed to cars.

"Hold on tight, kitty" Gary leaned against Avocato's chest, glancing up at him with a smirk

"Ah- fuck" Avocato looked up, begging for the universe to show some mercy and hold back the growing buldge in his pants.

He just had gotten Gary back (in a way) he didn't need to creep the other out and ruin his chances with him just because he hasn't seen the other in forever. 

No more was said as Gary began to speed down the empty road  
"Holy shit! This car is fast!" He cheered between laughter, glancing at the other car that followed blindly.

"Brace!" Gary shouted as they started driving up the bridge, the car flying up in the air at the end of it.

Avocato's arms were around Gary like a seatbelt, doing as told and bracing for some kind of impact.  
The blond only laughed, pressing a button and giving the car a sudden boost to help them get across.

They hit the ground, the windows cracking from the impact.  
The other car that chased them never made it.

Quiet.

The two remained quiet, Gary feeling Avocato's hot breath against his ear and Avocato feeling Gary's chest drum widly.

"You're..." Avocato took a breath, his arms still around Gary's slim figure "You're fucking crazy man"

With that, Gary was ent into a fit of giggles. Avocato, looked down at Gary that smiled up at Avocato with a soft expression on, giggling like a child. 

"Yeah" Gary agreed "You're not so bad yourself" 

Avocato sighed, finally allowing to let go of Gary as he began to laugh along with the crazy human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avocato trying his best not to get a boxer over an insane boy 😔😔


	9. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato really wants to go on another mission with Gary

The next few missions weren't as eventful as they were with Gary. Avocato found himself hoping and praying that his next mission would have Gary as their partner once again and he was honestly starting to lose hope.

What would he even do? This Gary wasn't the same Gary he knew- sure he sounds like him, laughs like him and looks like him to a certain extent but everytime Avocato is close he knows he is different by the different scent on him, the scent of women mixed with the smoke from their boss and the booze Gary likes to drink. 

The Ventraxian knew it would be weird to ask the other for a day out drinking, especially since they didn't know eachother that well in the first place-   
In fact, Avocato hurt Gary when he first met him...both in this past and in the future

"Heh...I never change" he mumbled to himself with a small smile as he cleared the foggy mirror after his shower. Having hurt Gary in his past gave him hope to befriend this Gary as well because...if he could befriend one why not the other?

Avocato didn't know how to feel about his situation...  
He loved Gary, his Gary, and he could see pieces of him in this new Gary- or is it old Gary? Young Gary?  
Part of him is happy to see the blond again but he still feels that sadness from losing his best friend...the man he loved. Whenever the Ventraxian looks into those clear blue eyes he is reminded of a life he would never have with his Gary- reminded that he failed Gary.

Yet he still wanted to see him...because it was the only thing that he seemed to have left of his friend.

"Hey" 

You could only imagine his surprise to find Gary sat down, eating snacks as he watched TV, giving a lazy wave without turning from the TV

"I- wh-what-" Avocato stumbled over his words, bringing the towel around his hips tighter in embarrassment and surprise 

"We got a mission together" Gary started, his head turning but his eyes remaining on the TV "so I thought I'd pay-" and then eye contact.

There was a painful awkward silence between the two as Avocato stood there with only a towel covering his privates, shifting his weight from foot to foot from the uncomfortable situation.   
Gary's mouth that was still open from talking and from the surprise finally closed after a few moments when he, quite obviously, started checking Avocato out. 

Avocato felt his ears burn as Gary looked him up and down, his eyes wide in disbelief from the blond's shameless eyes lingering on his body. He awkwardly watched Gary examine his wet fur, clearing his throat in attempt to make the other stop

But he didn't stop.

Gary was studying the Ventraxian's body, his eyes taking in every detail of his muscles.

Well...if he was going to stare Avocato might as well allow him to.

"So..." he began as he walked towards the kitchen, filling himself a cup of milk "you were saying?" 

The human swallowed hard as he noticed how Avocato's legs flexed when he stepped on the ground, every little muscle twitch from his bicep as he lifted his cup to his lip- and quite frankly...Avocato was enjoying the effect he was having on the other

"Get dressed" came the cold reply as Gary finally met with his eyes again before turning back to the TV. 

"Sure...I'd say make yourself at home while you wait but..." Avocato trailed off with a bit of a huff as he gestured to Gary sat down on the sofa, eating his food, as if he owned the place. He wasnt necessarily mad that the other was making himself at home, he was rather mad at the response after he obviously stared at his naked form.

Stomping to his room, Avocato allowed Gary to stay in the living room alone- purposely taking his time.

The moment Avocato had returned, Gary was layed on the sofa with his stomach down, kicking his legs as he appeared to text somebody. When he noticed Avocato, he instantly stopped kicking his legs and looked up

"You done?" He lifted a brow in a bored manner

"Yeah" Avocato sat down on the chair sofa besides Gary with an attitude "what made you break into my house?"

"No one answered the door" Gary replied simply as he sat up 

"Have you thought that maybe no one answered because no one was home?" Avocato sighed 

"Yeah" was the simple answer he got as Gary continued to type of his phone a moment longer before putting it away "so...like I said- we have a mission together so I thought I'd come here and pay you a visit, see whats the plan and all" 

"Mission? Why wasn't I told about this?" Avocato leaned in with interest, happy to have a mission with Gary but still pretty salty with him

"Because I'm here" the other grinned "Our mission is to uuuuh....h-hang on I wrote it down"

Avocato sighed as Gary pulled out his phone, shaking his head in amusement as this was a very Gary thing to do

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Gary chirped "we gotta go steal this thingy thing from this very well secured office!" He shoved the phone in Avocato's face to show a photo of what looked like a very unique USB

"Ah...So we'll need a way to get in" Avocato began to calculate in his head on what to do, humming to himself in thought

"Oh! One more thing" Gary interrupted his mental planning "We gotta meet William tomorrow in this nightclub kinda place- its like a place many criminals know so no pig ever tries to go there" he informed

"Tomorrow?" Avocato checked

"Yeah- he wants the USB by then as well" Gary added with a sigh, sinking deeper into the sofa.

It was still early morning so Avocato had practically a day and a half (assuming they'd meet the boss at night time) to get the USB. Standing up, Avocato sighed 

"Alright-" he looked down at Gary "lets get us some weapons while I think of a plan" 

This, seemed to bring joy back to the blond. Instantly, he was up with a huge grin on his face  
"Weapons?"

"Heck yeah, baby" Avocato chuckled, leading Gary to his armoury which was well hidden behind a wall

"Woah! This is some secret spy kind of jazz!" Gary gasped, looking at the options as the wall rose like some curtains in a play.

Avocato only chuckled, taking 4 pistols- two in each boot and 2 in each hip before turning to Gary and handing him only one gun and a belt

"Hey! How come I only get one?" He whined childishly but placed the belt around his hip anyway

"I still don't trust you to use my babies- prove yourself today and maybe in the future when we get another mission I'll let you use the others" Avocato smirked somehow making a promise to meet the other again

"Thats fair" Gary rolled his eyes with a smile before popping his hip out to check the gun that layed against it uncomfortably 

"As for a plan..." Avocato allowed the wall to close back down, shutting off the secret room after they stepped out "AVA? What can you tell us about-"

"Already done" replied the AI, making Gary jump closer to Avocato as a hologram with information on the place popped up.

"Thanks" Avocato smiled, looking through the things with a hum "it seems you can't sneak in through the vents so I just think we'll have to walk in as any other person would" Avocato nodded "so let's dress smart" 

"Then what?" The blond asked, stepping closer and allowing their shoulders to brush as he looked at the hologram

"We can knock out security and use their ID cards to get through and grab the USB" Avocato continued "their security system relies heavily on their technology so if we can reprogram to our will- we'll be fine" 

"I only understood the part of knocking out the security guys!" Gary beamed brightly "lets do this!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary you shameless homosexual


	10. The Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have began their mission to steal an USB

The building was tall and it smelled like fresh mint inside, everyone wore suits and formal wear. Gary never bothered to learn what this company did, he just knew he had to get some weird USB and he'd get paid good for it-   
Sure, he could have never done it alone so he took the choice of dividing the money with Avocato.

He had watched how Avocato worked when he first met and he had seen how smart and how much of a good leader he was, problem was...he seemed to get distracted from time to time- but it never lasted.

Avocato was at the main desk now, signing themselves in. Gary couldn't help but notice how much of a good fit the suit was, the way it hugged his chest and ass- Gary had nagged the other to roll up his sleeves because "it looks better like that" 

Not that Gary was gay...he just knew what a good looking man looked like when he saw one.

Gary was used to being self conscious. He didn't like how thin his body was and he tried to wear baggy clothes to hide his feminine hips- heck! He had no idea he had feminine hips until the gang started poiting it out none stop!   
The outfit he wore didn't help, the pants hugged his legs and his shirt was tucked in- although the suspenders were cute, he felt like a kid compared to everyone around him who was far more manlier and handsome.

Gary had no time to sulk over his form as he noticed Avocato gesture for him to follow, holding an elevator open for him.   
With a sigh, Gary jogged his way in the elevator and gave him a nod of appreciation, keeping his face as neutral and professional as possible as he faced the doors with his hands behind his back just like Avocato.

As soon as the doors closed, however, Gary turned around to marvel at the window as they were taken up. He watched people grow smaller and the bright sun reflect off the high skyscrapers. He felt himself smile as the sight, his hands lightly pressed against the glass as his thoughts melted away from the warmth.  
In the reflection of the window, he caught a glimpse of Avocato...it seemed as if he was smiling at him.

The doors open and Gary quickly fixes himself, trying to appear as professional as the others

"You're awfully quiet today" Avocato comments with a small chuckle, walking down the halls with his hands neatly folded behind him as if he had walked through here many times before

"You're awfully annoying today" Gary replies back though there was no ill intent behind his words as he carried a soft playful smile upon his lips.

Quietly, the blond followed Avocato, making a turn and, to their luck, bump into two security guards.

"Oh! excuse me" Gary apologized with a british accent, something that came easy to him.   
He felt himself tense as two hands helped him regain balance by being placed on his waist

"Nah- our fault" one of the guards waved it off

Gary looked behind him to see Avocato still holding onto him, they both shared a look and nodded.

"Well...that was easier than expected" the blond laughed as he waved the long sleeves of his new clothes about, oblivious to peering eyes on his naked legs.

"Yes...lets not get over ourselves though" Avocato cleared his throat, quickly avoiding staring at Gary's pale legs when he turned around to grab the trousers. 

"Damn" Avocato heard the other whistle "wouldn't mind getting arrested by you" Gary joked as he adjusted his belt

"Likewise" Avocato chuckled though he could feel himself blush 

Once the two were ready to go, they glanced out the hallways at each side before finally walking out, Gary happily tailing behind Avocato now that he didn't have to pretend to be some stuck up rich guy. 

He didn't ask any questions, only walking in the security room with Avocato and sitting down on a chair as the other got to work. 

"Hey!" One of the securities called, stomping their way towards the two. Gary watched Avocato try type faster before standing

"Jeremy!" He beamed, taking a quick glance at the officer's name tag "long time no see!" 

Jeremy paused, watching Gary walk towards him with wide open arms and glancing back at Avocato with a wink. He watched Avocato nod and continue as Jeremy, very awkwardly, hugged him back.

"Hey...uuuh.... Joseph?" Jeremy looked down at Gary's name tag with an eyebrow raised 

"Yep!" Gary beamed, his arms on his hips as he scanned the room proudly "its good to be back, you know? I missed you all" 

"Right.." Jeremy tried to go along, clearly trying to jog his memory for a man named Joseph.

Gary took the chance to scan the room, his eyes landing on a picture frame of Jeremy and two kids hugging him  
"So..." Gary glanced at Avocato, checking if he was anywhere near done "how are the kids?" 

Gary really hoped that those were his kids...

"The kids? They're alright" Jeremy replied with a chuckle "you know how they are at this age"

"Yep! I sure do- kids!" Gary laughed, having no idea about what age the kids are or anything about kids in general.

Thankfully, Avocato was now done, standing up and giving a soft "good work" before leaving the room and Gary.

"That son of a-" he cursed under his breath as he kept a polite smile and nodded as well 

"We should catch up sometime, Jeremy! Invite the kids in for some barbecue" Gary invited, nudging him with his elbow lightly 

"Oh definitely- I'll let my wife and kids know" Jeremy smiled

"Good, I'll see you around!" Waving as he walked backwards, Gary left as well- cursing Avocato as he walked down the hall.

"Stupid cat- I help and this is what I get? Great jus-" a hand is slapped over his mouth and he is pulled in a storage room suddenly. He began to struggle under the strong grasp, attempting to headbutt whoever was behind him

"Stupid cat...huh?" 

He stopped, finally taking the time and analysing the soft fur behind him and the strong body pressed against his back. Sighing in both relief and annoyance, Gary stopped

"Good boy" he felt Avocato's hot breath against his ear and suddenly he felt weird around the man. Hearing Avocato whisper such thing made him happy in a sort of bizarre way...he wanted to hear more praise from the man.

"Listen... I've reprogrammed the system to let us through but also programmed it to delete our faces from the system so they can't track us later on" Avocato began to explain, feeling Gary relax against his chest and so he began to remove his hand from the other's mouth "we have an hour...should be easy with these uniforms. In and out" 

"And where's the USB?" Gary looked up to try look at Avocato even though he couldn't really see in the dark.

Avocato, on the other hand, could see fairly well. He felt his heart beat faster as Gary somehow managed to guess where his eyes were spot on, almost as if he was looking into his soul. He gently pushed the other away, feeling his body grow hot againt the other's 

"It's in the 30th floor" he opened the door, glancing out and pushing the other out before anyone came

"Hey!" Gary whined, pouting as he turned to Avocato closing the door to the storage room

"Less whining- Let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary isn't gay guys


	11. Borrowed Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato and Gary return from their extremely hard mission

"Borrriiiiiinggggg" Gary groaned loudly as he flopped on the sofa as Avocato closed the door.

"I must admit...I expected more" Avocato agreed with Gary, sitting down besides him and placing the USB on the table before them with disappointment 

"There was no action! It was all calm and Eugh-" Gary bleched to show the distaste for their mission as Avocato sighed and nodded along 

"That was far too easy...I thought the security was hard to get to" Avocato added "I suppose they only made the first layer of security...well....secured- as for the rest they didn't really try to make it hard to get into since they didn't think anyone could get in anyway" 

"What a bunch of bull" Gary whined as he sunk deeper onto the sofa

"At least we finished early" Avocato tried to lighten the mood "far too early..."

They shared a moment of silence, Gary with his arms crossed in a small tantrum and Avocato tapping his fingers on the sofa's arms.   
Avocato's ears perked up at the sound of Gary popping his lips, something he usually did to fill in the awkwardness. The Ventraxian couldn't help but smile, happy that there were parts that this Gary and his Gary had in common.

"So the nightclub we are supposed to go...where is it?" Avocato asked, turning his gaze to Gary

"Its like...Near downtown place with the thingy thing on top" Gary explained lazily, pulling out his phone when it vibrated.

"Ah..." Avocato hummed, barely understanding it "what time?" 

"Around midnight, I think" Gary hummed as he read over the message that had far too many hearts for Avocato's liking "I'll probably come pick you up so you don't have to worry" he began to type a reply with a bored expression.   
Avocato took a curious glance, seeing Gary place winking and heart emojis before clicking send, he then looked up at Gary as he clicked away from the message

Was Avocato jealous of whoever he was texting?   
Absolutely not- that would be childish.

...

Plus- it was quite obvious Gary had no emotional attachment to whoever he was texting.

Avocato watched Gary scroll past many unread messages and many names that had hearts at the end of it

"A player?" He wondered to himself, reaching for the control remote

"You hungry?" Gary asked suddenly, putting the phone away

"What?" Avocato turned "oh...I guess so?" 

"Let's go out to eat something" Gary invited with a grin, getting up and opening the guard's uniform he was wearing a bit so it was less suffocating "I could use a change of clothes as well" he mumbled 

"Sure" Avocato smiled as he stood up "let me just go change-" he walked past Gary before thinking twice about his next words "you wanna borrow a shirt?" He finally offered

"For real?" Gary turned "Heck yeah!" He beamed, already following Avocato upstairs.

The house was interesting to Gary but it was incredibly uncomfortable as well- like he didn't belong (which he didnt). In this house Gary was an outsider, quite literally- the house was very....homey...if it made sense.  
Gary was used to living in the streets or at least jumping from apartment to apartment as well as house to house that didn't belong to him. Being surrounded by bedrooms that children obviously lived in, picture frames of the family and other stuff brought a sense of nostalgia and longing he didn't want nor need. 

"This is my room- " Avocato opened the door and allowed Gary in. The place was tidy, except for some weapons parts here and there 

"Neat" was Gary's only comment as he sat on the bed, already making himself comfortable. He bounced a few times with a small "ooooh" as he noticed the bed was not only huge but very soft too. 

Avocato nodded and turned to his wardrobe, opening it and trying to find a change of clothes for himself as well Gary. 

"You want a shirt or..." Avocato glanced back at the human 

"Anything's cool with me" Gary shrugged with a smile

"Then...here- try this" Avocato handed Gary a red shirt- he hadn't seen him in red yet and he wondered how similar to his Gary he would appear in red.

As Gary reached for the shirt, however, Avocato instantly took it back  
"Wait! I...Hang on- I'll give you another one" he cleared his throat awkwardly, realizing that seeing Gary in red might not be the best idea- it would not only bring back too many memories but Avocato might not be able to control himself...which could end up in multiple breakdowns.

"Sure- no rush" Gary shrugged Avocato's weird behaviour aside, already unbuttoning his uniform

Avocato proceeded to pull out a blue T-shirt before turning back to Gary which he instantly regretted.  
There he was. Gary leaned back on his hands with the shirt open, revealing his bare and pale chest as well as the two cute pink buds calling for Avocato. He wore a lopsided lazy smile as he stared at Avocato before it turned into a quizzical expression

"You good dude?" The blond finally asked

"Ah...y-yes- I'm good...Just...here" Avocato cleared his throat once again, awkwardly handing Gary the blue shirt 

"Oh! Cheers!" Gary beamed, removing the guards uniform and throwing it in a random direction before he put on the shirt. 

There it was.  
The killing blow.

The t-shirt was big on Gary, falling off his shoulder and going over his butt- a classic "boyfriend's shirt". 

"You know I'll probably not give this back, right?" Gary smiled cheekily up at Avocato - he liked baggy clothes, it hid his thin body well

"Ah..." Avocato swallowed and just nodded, trying to calm himself "thats- that's alright" 

"Really? Damn- thanks!" Gary smiled brightly "well then- I'll leave you to change" he hummed as he headed for the door

When Avocato had finally got changed into some joggers, a shirt and a hoodie to keep himself warm, he made his way back down to find Gary watching TV while he texted someone. The shirt he borrowed was tucked in the uniform's pants he stole which made Avocato mentally high-five as the pants made his butt look nice. 

"Hey" he greeted, making Gary look up from his phone and smile

"Hey- you ready to go?" Gary asked as he stood up, giving a little bounce as he pulled his pants up 

"Yeah- where to?" Avocato held the door open as Gary went through with a hum

"Somewhere cheap? I don't know" Gary shrugged, looking around as he patiently waited for Avocato to lock the door and open his car

Avocato paused for a second, thinking of somewhere he knew both would enjoy. He entered the car and sat behind the wheel, Gary following the example and sitting besides him on the passenger's seat

"How about we go to the mall and decide there?" Avocato suggested as he started the car 

"The mall has too many people" Gary hummed with uncertainty "and as good as it sounds - Can we like...not?" 

"Okay..." Avocato decided not to question it and just began driving, trying to think of any other place "what you feeling up to right now?" 

"I don't really care to say the truth" Gary leaned back against his seat as he put on his seatbelt "maybe something sweet- maybe something salty" 

"You know you're not helping right?" Avocato chuckled 

"Sorry" Gary laughed as he reached for the radio "can I?"

"Go ahead" Avocato nodded, allowing Gary to turn on the radio on low volume 

"Do you prefer fancy places?" Gary asked as he glanced at Avocato before looking back out

"Nah, not really" Avocato answered "I mean...sometimes its nice, yeah, but not really my thing" he continued "I like eating well but that doesn't mean its gotta cost a fortune" 

"Yeah, I get what you mean" Gary agreed "like- there used to be this one lady down the street who used to bake these really good biscuits and even gave me some for free once- no biscuits 100 dropnoid could ever live up to the taste" he sighed as if recalling a distant memory.  
"But! If you don't mind less fánceh places" Gary said in a weird accent before smiling at Avocato "how about we go to this one place? There are no employees just vending machines with - get this- freaking meals" 

Avocato took the moment he stopped at the red light to look at Gary, thinking it through  
"Sounds weird" he finally said, watching Gary deflate slightly "lets go" he grinned.

Just as Avocato had stated- it was weird.   
He parked the car just outside a shop and crossed the road with Gary, following the blond mop of hair around.  
The place was the size of a room and had balconys along each side of the wall as well as some chairs. In the middle there were block like benches attached to the floor as towards the back there were different vending machines.  
The place was surprisingly clean, except for the trash can in the corner long forgotten, and the walls were carefully painted blue.

"Wow..." Avocato breathed, he had never really seen a place like this before

"Yeah" Gary agreed as he entered and Avocato noticed there were no doors- it was as if someone just took a random abandoned hole and made into...well...this.

Following Gary, Avocato started looking at the options of the cold meals as well as the vending machine that somehow kept the hot meals still warm.

"Watcha feeling like, pal?" Gary asked with a grin 

"Oh I dunno...something sweet or maybe something salty" Avocato teased, mentally fistbumping the air as he got a laugh out of Gary

Once the two had finally decided, they took a seat on the right side of the place on one of the balconys and began to eat with the offered plastic sporks. Avocato picked a classic pasta with tuna while Gary settled on chicken soup.

"This..." Avocato perked up after his first bite "isn't actually that bad"

"Right?" Gary smiled, clearly happy the other seemed to enjoy it "its quiet and mostly empty...only problem is the lack of doors- gets cold easily" he shivered "oh as well as eating soup with a spork" he added with a laugh

Avocato joined in, laughing as Gary tried eating the soup with the spork before giving up and drinking it instead. He watched Gary for a moment, noticing how he seemed to hold onto the soup as if it were the only source of warmth

"Here.." Avocato pushed the food back and started removing his hoodie "put this on" he handed Gary the piece of clothing

"What? Oh no I couldn't" Gary refused politely 

"I have fur so its not really cold for me...plus- take it as a thank you for showing me this weird place" Avocato grinned

Gary seemed to think about his decision before he grinned as well, timidly taking the hoodie from Avocato's hand  
"Thanks man" he put it on and sighed at the conveniently warmed up hoodie 

"No need to thank me" Avocato smiled at the sight of his big hoodie on this smaller Gary...it was adorable- especially how his hair looked messier after.

"Hang on" he reached over to Gary and carefully folded the sleeved of the hoodie, finding that they still managed to cover half of his palm "there"

"Oh...thanks" Gary smiled a bit awkwardly before he returned to his soup. Avocato was surprisingly nice and he had yet to get used to it.

Avocato took it as his cue to continue eating   
"You need a ride home after?" He asked, making small talk 

"Nah- I can walk from here" Gary answered as he held onto his soup "remember I'll be picking you up to go see Boss so...dress up or whatever" Gary gave a playful wink

"I'll make sure to make you feel underdressed" Avocato smiled playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avocato needs to chill with checking Gary out 😐

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no- he fucking dead


End file.
